cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Alert 3 cutscenes
The following are transcripts and recordings of all full motion video cutscenes in Red Alert 3 and Uprising. Intro File:Command and Conquer Red Alert 3 Intro FMV HD Allied cutscenes Red Alert 3 File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_1-1._Great_Britain|Ride of the Red Menace File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_1-2._Krukov|Krukov contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_1-3._Capture_Brighton_Coastal_Guns|Eva contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_2-1._Cannes|The Shark and the Lure File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_2-2._Take_Out_Final_Soviet_Base|Eva contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_3-1._Heidelberg|The Famous Liberation File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_3-3._Destroy_Soviet_Headquarters|Eva contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_3-2._Recapture|Bingham contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_4-1._Gibraltar|Enemy of our Enemy File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_4-2._Untitled|Eva contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_5._North_Sea|The Unfathomable Fortress File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_6-1._Mt._Rushmore|A Monument to Madness File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_6-2._Madness|Ackerman contact the Commander after he destroyed the tower File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_6-3._Eliminate_President|Eva contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_7-1._Tokyo_Harbor|Forever Sets the Sun File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_7-2._Soviets_aren%27t_coming|Eva contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_8-1._Havana|The Great Bear Trap File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_8-2._Destroy_Stadiums_and_Kirov|Eva contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_8-3._Kirov_in_Baseball_Stadium|Unused beta cutsense File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Chapter_9._Leningrad|The Moon Shall Never Have Them File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Allies_Campaign_Epilogue|Ending Briefings File:AMB01 File:AMB02 File:AMB03 File:AMB04 File:AMB05 File:AMB06 File:AMB07 File:AMB08 File:AMB09 Sidebar File:a04th09 File:a06th02 File:ALIDN3 File:a04th09 File:ALITG2 File:ALITG1 File:ALITD3 File:ALITD2 File:ALITD1 File:ALIGR3 File:ALIGR2 File:ALIGR1 File:ALIDN2 File:ALIDN1 File:ALIDE3 File:ALIDE2 File:ALIDE1 File:AGITV3 File:AGITV2 File:AGITV1 File:AGITG3 File:AGITG2 File:AGITG1 File:AGITD3 File:AGITD2 File:AGITD1 File:AGIND3 File:AGIND2 File:AGIND1 File:AGIGR3 File:AGIGR2 File:AGIGR1 File:AGIDE3 File:AGIDE2 File:a09th10 File:a09th11 File:AGIDE1 File:a09th08 File:a09th09 File:a09th04 File:a09th07 File:a09th05 File:a09th03 File:a09th02 File:a09th01 File:a08th14 File:a08th13 File:a08th12 File:a08th11 File:a08th08 File:a08th07 File:a08th10 File:a08th09 File:a08th05 File:a08th06 File:a08th04 File:a07th15 File:a08th03 File:a08th02 File:a08th01 File:a07th12 File:a07th14 File:a07th11 File:a07th10 File:a07th08 File:a07th09 File:a07th07 File:a07th06 File:a07th05 File:a07th04 File:a07th03 File:a07th02 File:a07th01 File:a06th10 File:a06th09 File:a06th08 File:a06th07 File:a06th06 File:a06th05 File:a06th04 File:a06th03 File:a06th01 File:a05th11 File:a05th10 File:a05th06 File:a05th09 File:a05th08 File:a05th05 File:a05th04 File:a05th03 File:a05th02 File:a05th01 File:a04th13 File:a04th12 File:a04th11 File:a04th10 File:a04th07 File:a04th08 File:a04th05 File:a04th04 File:a04th03 File:a04th02 File:a03th13 File:a04th01 File:a03th14 File:a03th12 File:a03th11 File:a03th10 File:a03th09 File:a03th07 File:a03th06 File:a03th05 File:a03th04 File:a03th03 File:a03th02 File:a03th01 File:a02th11 File:a02th10 File:a02th09 File:a02th08 File:a02th07 File:a02th06 File:a02th05 File:a02th04 File:a02th03 File:a02th02 File:a02th01 File:a01th10 File:a01th09 File:a01th08 File:a01th07 File:a01th06 File:a01th05 File:a01th04 File:a01th03 File:a01th02 File:a01th01 File:AWATV3 File:AWATV2 File:AWATV1 File:AWATG3 File:AWATG2 File:AWATG1 File:AWATD3 File:AWATD2 File:AWATD1 File:AWAND3 File:AWAND2 File:AWAND1 File:awagr3 File:AWAGR2 File:AWAGR1 File:AWADE3 File:AWADE2 File:AWADE1 File:ALITV3 File:ALITV2 File:ALITV1 File:ALITG3 Uprising File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Allies_Chapter_1._Shin_Iga_Province|End of Tradition File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Allies_Chapter_2._Osaka|A House Unfit for Rebels File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Allies_Chapter_3._Miyako|Briefing File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Allies_Campaign_Epilogue|Ending Sidebar File:ath01ev01 File:ATH03TS02 File:ATH03TS03 File:ATH01SZ02 File:ATH01SZ03 File:ATH01TS01 File:ATH01TS02 File:ATH02EV01 File:ATH02EV02 File:ATH03TS01 File:ATH02KJ05 File:ATH02KJ06 File:ATH02TS01 File:ATH02KJ03 File:ATH02KJ01 File:ATH03TS04 File:ATH02KJ02 File:ATH03TS05 File:ATH02KJ04 File:ATH02TS02 File:ATH02TS04 File:ATH03EV02 File:ATH03TK01 File:ATH02TS03 File:ATH03EV01 Soviet cutscenes Red Alert 3 File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_1._Leningrad|The Shrike and the Thorn File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_2._Krasna-45|Circus of Treachery File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_3._Vladivostok|Taking back Ice-Harbor File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_4-1._Geneva|March of the Red Army File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_4-2._Krukov|Krukov contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_5._Mykonos|The Science of War File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_6._Iceland|No Traitors Tomorrow File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_7._Mt._Fuji|To Tame a Living God File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_8-1._Easter_Island|The Stone-Faced Witnesses File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_8-2._Betrayal|Cherdenko contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_8-3._Premier_has_gone_mad!|Dasha contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Chapter_9._New_York_City|Blight on the Big Apple File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Soviets_Campaign_Epilogue|Ending Briefing File:SMB01 File:SMB02 File:SMB03 File:SMB04 File:SMB05 File:SMB06 File:SMB07 File:SMB08 File:SMB09 Sidebar File:S00TH01 File:S01TH01 File:S01TH02 File:S01TH03 File:S01TH04 File:S01TH05 File:S01TH06 File:S01TH07 File:S01TH08 File:S01TH09 File:S01TH10 File:S01TH11 File:S01TH12 File:S01TH13 File:S02TH01 File:S02TH02 File:S02TH03 File:S02TH04 File:S02TH05 File:S02TH06 File:S02TH07 File:S02TH08 File:S03TH01 File:S03TH02 File:S03TH03 File:S03TH04 File:S03TH05 File:S03TH06 File:S03TH07 File:S03TH08 File:S04TH01 File:S04TH02 File:S04TH03 File:S04TH04 File:S04TH05 File:S04TH06 File:S04TH07 File:S04TH08 File:S04TH09 File:S04TH10 File:S04TH11 File:S04TH12 File:S04TH13 File:S04TH14 File:S04TH15 File:S04TH16 File:S05TH01 File:S05TH02 File:S05TH03 File:S05TH04 File:S05TH05 File:S05TH06 File:S05TH07 File:S05TH08 File:S05TH09 File:S06TH01 File:S06TH02 File:S06TH04 File:S06TH05 File:S06TH06 File:S06TH07 File:S06TH08 File:S06TH09 File:S06TH10 File:S06TH11 File:S06TH12 File:S06TH13 File:S06TH14 File:S07TH01 File:S07TH02 File:S07TH03 File:S07TH04 File:S07TH05 File:S07TH06 File:S07TH07 File:S07TH08 File:S07TH09 File:S07TH10 File:S07TH11 File:S07TH12 File:S07TH13 File:S07TH14 File:S07TH16 File:s08th01 File:S08TH02 File:S08TH03 File:S08TH04 File:S08TH05 File:S08TH06 File:s08th07 File:S08TH08 File:S08TH09 File:S08TH10 File:S09TH01 File:S09TH02 File:S09TH03 File:S09TH04 File:S09TH05 File:S09TH08 File:S09TH07 File:S09TH06 File:S09TH09 File:S09TH11 File:SMODE1 File:SMODE2 File:SMODE3 File:SMOGR1 File:SMOGR2 File:SMOGR3 File:SMOND1 File:SMOND2 File:SMOND3 File:SMOTD1 File:SMOTD2 File:SMOTD3 File:SMOTG1 File:SMOTG2 File:SMOTG3 File:SMOTV1 File:SMOTV2 File:SMOTV3 File:SOLDE1 File:SOLDE2 File:SOLDE3 File:SOLDE4 File:SOLGR1 File:SOLGR2 File:SOLGR3 File:SOLGR4 File:SOLND1 File:SOLND2 File:SOLND3 File:SOLND4 File:SOLTD1 File:SOLTD2 File:SOLTD3 File:SOLTD4 File:SOLTG1 File:SOLTG2 File:SOLTG3 File:SOLTG4 File:SOLTV1 File:SOLTV2 File:SOLTV3 File:SOLTV4 File:SZHDE1 File:SZHDE2 File:SZHDE3 File:SZHGR1 File:SZHGR2 File:SZHGR3 File:SZHND1 File:SZHND2 File:SZHND3 File:SZHTD1 File:SZHTD2 File:SZHTD3 File:SZHTG1 File:SZHTG2 File:SZHTG3 File:SZHTV1 File:SZHTV2 File:SZHTV3 Uprising File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Soviets_Chapter_1._Romania|Raid on Lost Castle File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Soviets_Chapter_2._Murmansk|Schemes on the Intruders File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Soviets_Chapter_3._Yucatan|A Much Brighter Future File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Soviets_Chapter_4._Sigma_Island|As Time Stood Still File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Soviets_Campaign_Epilogue|Ending Sidebar File:STH01DA01 File:STH01DA02 File:STH01DA03 File:STH01DA04 File:STH01DA05 File:STH02DA01 File:STH02DA02 File:STH02DA03 File:STH02DA04 File:STH04DA07 File:STH02DA05 File:STH02DA06 File:STH02TH01 File:STH03DA01 File:STH03DA02 File:STH03DA03 File:STH03TH01 File:STH03TH02 File:STH03TH03 File:STH04DA01 File:STH04DA02 File:STH04DA03 File:STH04DA05 File:STH04DA06 File:STH02TH02 File:STH04TH01 File:STH04TH03 File:STH04TH02 Empire cutscenes Red Alert 3 File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_1._Vorkuta|The Death of Father Frost File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_2-1._Stalingrad|To Conquer Shattered Spirits File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_2-2._Defend_Monument|Suki contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_3-1._Odessa|Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_3-2._Shogun_Executioner|Tatsu inform the Commander about Shogun Executioner File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_4-1._Pearl_Harbor|Graveyard of a Foolish Fleet File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_4-2._Battleships_Arrived|Tatsu contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_5._Pacific_Ocean|Assault on the Black Tortoise File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_6._Santa_Monica|Rage of the Black Tortoise File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_7._Yokohama_Harbor|Barbarians at the Bay File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_8._Moscow|Crumble Kremlin Crumble File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_9-1._Amsterdam|The Last Red Blossom Trembled File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_9-2._Destroy_Future-Tech_Research_Center|Suki contact the Commander File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Rising_Sun_Campaign_Epilogue|Ending Briefings File:JMB01 File:JMB02 File:JMB03 File:JMB04 File:JMB05 File:JMB06 File:JMB07 File:JMB08 File:JMB09 Sidebar File:JKEND3 File:JKETD1 File:JKETD2 File:JKETD3 File:JKETG1 File:JKETG2 File:JKETG3 File:JKETV1 File:JKETV2 File:JKETV3 File:JNADE1 File:JNADE3 File:JNAGR1 File:JNAGR2 File:JNAGR3 File:JNAND1 File:JNAND2 File:JNAND3 File:JNATV1 File:JNATV3 File:JSHDE1 File:JSHDE2 File:JNATG1 File:JNATD3 File:JNATG2 File:JNATV2 File:JNATD1 File:JNATG3 File:JNATD2 File:JNADE2 File:JSHGR1 File:JSHDE3 File:JSHGR2 File:JSHND1 File:JSHND3 File:JSHTD1 File:JSHND2 File:JSHTD3 File:JSHTG1 File:JSHTD2 File:JSHTV2 File:JSHTG2 File:J01TH01 File:JSHTG3 File:JSHTV1 File:JSHTV3 File:J01TH02 File:J01TH03 File:J01TH04 File:J01TH05 File:J01TH06 File:J01TH08 File:J01TH07 File:J01TH09 File:J01TH10 File:J01TH11 File:J01TH12 File:J01TH13 File:J02TH01 File:J02TH02 File:J02TH03 File:J02TH04 File:J02TH05 File:J02TH07 File:J02TH06 File:J02TH08 File:J03TH01 File:J02TH09 File:J03TH02 File:J03TH03 File:J03TH04 File:J03TH05 File:J03TH06 File:J03TH07 File:J03TH08 File:J03TH09 File:J03TH10 File:J03TH14 File:J03TH11 File:J04TH01 File:J04TH02 File:J04TH04 File:J04TH05 File:J04TH06 File:J04TH07 File:J04TH08 File:J04TH09 File:J04TH10 File:J04TH11 File:J04TH12 File:J05TH01 File:J05TH02 File:J05TH03 File:J05TH04 File:J05TH05 File:J05TH06 File:J05TH07 File:J04TH03 File:J05TH08 File:J06TH01 File:J06TH02 File:J06TH03 File:J06TH04 File:J06TH05 File:J06TH06 File:J06TH07 File:J06TH08 File:J06TH11 File:J07TH01 File:J07TH02 File:J07TH03 File:J07TH04 File:J07TH05 File:J07TH06 File:J07TH07 File:J07TH08 File:J07TH09 File:J07TH10 File:J07TH11 File:J07TH12 File:J08TH01 File:J08TH02 File:J08TH03 File:J08TH04 File:J08TH05 File:J08TH06 File:J08TH07 File:J08TH08 File:J08TH09 File:J08TH10 File:J08TH11 File:J08TH12 File:J08TH13 File:J08TH14 File:J08TH15 File:J09TH01 File:J09TH02 File:J09TH03 File:J09TH04 File:J09TH05 File:J09TH06 File:J09TH07 File:J09TH08 File:J09TH09 File:J09TH10 File:J09TH11 File:J09TH12 File:J09TH13 File:J09TH14 File:J09TH15 File:J09TH16 File:JKEDE1 File:JKEDE2 File:JKEDE3 File:JKEDG1 File:JKEDG2 File:JKEDG3 File:JKEGR1 File:JKEGR2 File:JKEGR3 File:JKEND1 File:JKEND2 Uprising File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_1._Sakhalin_Island|Greed of the Vanquished File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_2._Oki_Island|Before the Hallowed Tomb File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Rising_Sun_Chapter_3._Vladivostok|Blood in the Water File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Rising_Sun_Campaign_Epilogue|Ending Sidebar File:JTH01GI01 File:JTH01KJ01 File:JTH01KJ02 File:JTH01KJ03 File:JTH01KJ04 File:JTH01OL01 File:JTH01OL02 File:JTH02MV02 File:JTH03TS01 File:JTH03TS02 File:JTH02GI01 File:JTH02MV04 File:JTH02TS01 File:JTH02TS02 File:JTH02MV01 File:JTH03GI02 File:JTH03MV01 File:JTH03OL01 File:JTH03OL02 File:JTH03GI03 File:JTH02MV03 File:JTH03GI01 File:JTH03MV02 Yuriko File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Yuriko_Chapter_1._Shiro_Psychic_Research|Final Exam File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Yuriko_Chapter_2._Detention_Camp_Dakota|The Traceless Massacre File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Yuriko_Chapter_3._Shiro_Psychic_Research_(Renovated)|Ruin and Reunion File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_-_Uprising_-_Yuriko_Campaign_Epilogue|Ending In-game videos File:YTH01IZ01 File:YTH01IZ02 File:YTH01IZ03 File:YTH01IZ04 File:YTH01SH01 File:YTH01SH02 File:YTH03IZ04 File:YTH03SH03 File:YTH03SH04 File:YTH02IZ03 File:YTH02IZ04 File:YTH02IZ05 File:YTH03IZ01 File:YTH03IZ02 File:YTH03IZ03 File:YTH03IZ05 File:YTH03SH01 File:YTH03SH02 File:YTH01SH03 File:YTH01SH04 File:YTH02IZ01 File:YTH02IZ02 Commander's Challenge File:CHWINFS File:FFS01 File:FFS02 Sidebar File:CH48LY01 File:CH48LY02 File:CH49OL01 File:CH49OL02 File:CH50GI02 File:CH50HI02 File:CH50INTRO File:CH50LY02 File:CHXXGI01 File:CHXXGI02 File:CHXXGI03 File:CHXXGI04 File:CHXXGI05 File:CHXXHI01 File:CHXXHI02 File:CHXXKJ01 File:CHXXKJ02 File:CHXXKJ03 File:CHXXKJ04 File:CHXXKJ05 File:CHXXLY01 File:CHXXLY02 File:CHXXLY03 File:CHXXLY04 File:CHXXMV01 File:CHXXMV02 File:CHXXMV03 File:CHXXMV04 File:CHXXMV05 File:CHXXOL01 File:CHXXOL02 File:CHXXOL03 File:CHXXOL04 File:CHXXOL05 File:CHXXOL06 File:CHXXSZ01 File:CHXXSZ02 File:CHXXSZ03 File:CHXXSZ04 File:CHXXTK01 File:CHXXTK02 File:CHXXTK03 File:CHXXTK04 File:CHXXVE01 File:CHXXVE02 File:CH01HI01 File:CH01HI02 File:CH02INTRO File:CH02KJ02 File:CH02SZ02 File:CH02SZ03 File:CH03HI02 File:CH03INTRO File:CH03KJ02 File:CH03VE02 File:CH04TK01 File:CH04TK02 File:CH05KJ01 File:CH05KJ03 File:CH06KJ02 File:CH05KJ02 File:CH06INTRO File:CH06MV02 File:CH07VE01 File:CH07VE02 File:CH08HI01 File:CH08HI02 File:CH09LY01 File:CH09LY02 File:CH09LY03 File:CH10INTRO File:CH10LY02 File:CH10TK02 File:CH10VE03 File:CH10TK03 File:CH10VE02 File:CH11GI01 File:CH11GI02 File:CH11GI03 File:CH11GI04 File:CH12INTRO File:CH12KJ02 File:CH12MV02 File:CH12SZ02 File:CH13SZ01 File:CH13SZ02 File:CH14GI02 File:CH14INTRO File:CH14VE02 File:CH15MV01 File:CH15MV02 File:CH16INTRO File:CH16KJ02 File:CH16SZ02 File:CH16TK02 File:CH17INTRO File:CH17KJ02 File:CH17SZ02 File:CH17SZ03 File:CH18LY02 File:CH18INTRO File:CH18MV02 File:CH18MV03 File:CH19TK01 File:CH19TK02 File:CH20MV01 File:CH20MV02 File:CH21SZ02 File:CH21SZ01 File:CH21SZ03 File:CH22GI02 File:CH22INTRO File:CH22VE02 File:CH23LY01 File:CH23LY02 File:CH24TK01 File:CH24TK02 File:CH25INTRO File:CH25MV02 File:CH25OL02 File:CH25VE02 File:CH26HI02 File:CH26INTRO File:CH26OL02 File:CH26TK02 File:CH27OL01 File:CH28GI01 File:CH27OL02 File:CH28GI02 File:CH28GI03 File:CH29KJ01 File:CH29KJ02 File:CH30GI01 File:CH30GI02 File:CH31GI02 File:CH31INTRO File:CH31SZ02 File:CH31VE02 File:CH32HI01 File:CH32HI02 File:CH33OL01 File:CH33OL02 File:CH33OL03 File:CH34HI01 File:CH35KJ01 File:CH34HI02 File:CH35KJ02 File:CH36TK01 File:CH36TK02 File:CH37VE01 File:CH37VE02 File:CH38MV01 File:CH38MV02 File:CH39OL01 File:CH39OL02 File:CH40LY01 File:CH40LY02 File:CH41HI01 File:CH41HI02 File:CH42GI01 File:CH42GI02 File:CH43OL01 File:CH43OL02 File:CH43OL03 File:CH44INTRO File:CH44TK02 File:CH45MV01 File:CH45MV02 File:CH46LY01 File:CH46LY02 File:CH47HI02 File:CH47INTRO File:CH47SZ02 Profiles File:Aircraft Carrier File:Akula Submarine File:Apocalypse Tank File:Apollo File:Assault Destroyer File:Athena Cannon File:Attack Dogs File:Bullfrog File:Century Bomber File:Combat Engineer File:Conscript File:Cryocopter File:Dolphin File:Dreadnought File:Engineer Allied File:Engineer Imperial File:Flak Trooper File:Guardian Tank File:Hammer Tank File:Hydrofoil File:Imperial Warrior File:Javelin Soldier File:King Oni File:Kirov Airship File:Mecha Tengu File:MiG Fighter File:Mirage Tank File:Mobile Construction Vehicle Allied File:Mobile Construction Vehicle Imperial File:Mobile Construction Vehicle Soviet File:Multigunner Infantry Fighting Vehicle File:Naginata Cruiser File:Nanocore File:Natasha File:Ore Collector Imperial File:Ore Collector Soviet File:PeaceKeeper File:Prospector File:Riptide File:Rocket Angel File:SeaWing File:Shinobi File:Shogun Battleship File:Shogun Executioner File:Sickle File:Sputnik File:Spy File:Stingray File:Striker VX File:Sudden Transport File:Sunburst Drone File:Tankbuster File:Tanya File:Terror Drone File:Tesla Tank File:Tesla Trooper File:Tsunami Tank File:Twinblade File:V4 Rocket Launcher File:Vindicator File:War Bear File:Wave Force Artillery File:Yari Mini Sub File:Yuriko Omega Uprising additions File:Archer Maiden File:Cryo Legionaire File:Desolator File:Future Tank X 1 File:Giga Fortress File:Grinder File:Harbinger Gunship File:Mortar Cycle File:Pacifier FAV File:Reaper File:Scientist File:Steel Ronin Misc File:N01A File:RA3 EA logo File:RA3 Gameplay 720p File:RedAlertLogo File:Test File:TestBlack File:RECAPFS Trailers File:Red Alert 3 - Launch Trailer (Game Trailer HD)|Trailer Category:Cutscenes